Gopher Wants Me To Respect Them!?!
Gopher Wants Me to Respect Them!?! is the second episode of FruityTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gilligan's Island". Plot In the first segment, Pa Blueberry is the father of a family of cranky blueberries, The Blueberries of Wrath, who regularly name-call and insult each other. Upon crashing into a tree stump, the family get out of their vehicle and begin to tease Olaf Jr Cucumber about his appearance. Olaf Jr is then rescued by his dad (Olaf Jr's Dad) who explains to The Blueberries that it is not nice to pick on people and Olaf Jr forgives them at his dad's urging. Roger and Garfield then try to figure out how many times one should forgive and Quirky shows the verse, Matthew 18:22 "Jesus answered 'I tell you not seven times, but seventy times seven.' 18:21-22. When Rosie figures out the answer to Qwerty's question (i.e. 490), the Blueberries ask for Olaf Jr’s forgiveness and the "Blueberries of Wrath" are renamed "The Blueberries of Math". The second segment, "Garfield‘s Lagoon", parodies the first episode of the television classic Gilligan's Island. In this story, Garfield the Watermelon plays Gilligan, the ship's first mate who crashes and sinks the ship while daydreaming, thus marooning the passengers and crew on a deserted island. Due to this accident, the passengers hold a grudge against Garfield, despite his apology, which causes him to run away. However, Roger the Apple, playing the part of The Skipper, realizes the error of their ways and the group forgives Alvin for stranding them. A coconut named Palmy appears and congratulates everyone for their forgiveness and sings a Reggae-style song called "The Forgiveness Song" about how important it is to always show forgiveness from your heart. The cast is finally able to escape the island on a bamboo helicopter cobbled together by The Professor (Olaf Jr’s Dad). Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Pa Blueberry and his family, as well as the Miner's and Lovey's first appearances. This also marks the only speaking roles of Ma Blueberry and Rosie. ** The first episode not to have a Wacky Song. People wrote to Big Deal asking what happened to the Wacky Song. ** The first episode where the segments are connected. ** The first episode the Fruit characters have facial hair. ** The first episode to not have a letter from a child. ** The first episode episode to spoof classic literature. ** The first episode to use constriction. (pupils shrinking) ** The first episode someone cries. ** The first episode where Quirky has two verses on one episode. ** The first episode that shows more of the kitchen countertop. * This episode was the last for several things: ** The last speaking appearance of both Ma and Rosie Blueberry. ** The last voice appearance of Garfield‘s lower dopey voice. However, Garfield‘s voice starts evolving in the second half of the video. * The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppet show Larry Vischer and Bob Nawrocki did at Bible college. * The sound effect of the boat motor in the second segment was actually Bob Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The circles' car motor was also a sound effect made by Clark Heinecke using his mouth as well. * Garfield‘s original daydream that caused him to crash the boat was that his nose would come off his face and float around him. * The way Garfield blowing on the sail of his raft is not how sailboats work, and is a form of cartoon physics. * When the blueberries sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing. All they do is smile and laugh. * Like with the previous episode, the audio and footage is in low quality. * The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets, which they're often sold after Thanksgiving. * Roger mentions about a movie star and another girl that were going to be part of the trip. The movie star he's referring to is Ginger Grant from "Gillian's Island". The other girl is probably Mary Ann Summers. * Quirky is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. * Roger and Garfield will gain eyebrows in their redesigns. Goofs * The car's wheels are shown flying in one shot. * One shadow suddenly disappears. * Pa and Ma's glasses clip through their noses. * Rosie's braids clip through Tom's hat while they are driving. * One shadow renders too late. * The car's tires are clipping through the ground when they're driving. * The tree running down does not stay on the sloped hill. * Rosie's pigtails are displayed in front of the stump instead of behind it in one shot. * After Olaf Jr takes off his hat, a small part of his eyes clip through. * When P Blueberry admits he and the other Blueberries of Wrath are teasing Olaf Jr, Olaf Jr’s Dad's tie flickers between various color schemes. * Tom's hat clips through the car. * There are many shots where either the tool, sandbox, or truck disappear. * The blueberries car twitches as they drive away from Olaf Jr’s house. * In the scene where the blueberries wonder what Olaf Jr is, Ma Blueberry (who is in the car) mouth flickers. * The knife cache is removed after it falls. Whether or not this is an error or someone removing it is unknown. * Roger’s eye twitches while he and Garfield talk on the boat before taking off. * The steering wheel's center glitches in one shot. * Roger’s eyes are detached from his nose in one shot. * There is an inconsistent background shot when the millionaire and his wife were talking without any movement. * Hugo’s eye clips through his wife's hat in one shot. * Palmy's coconuts are floating and are not connected. * One Shot shows Palmy's leaves clip through his body. * The ladder vanishes after its end reaches the helicopter.